The 2p's go to Hogwarts
by unlucky XIII
Summary: the 2p's go to Hogwarts to protect the school and couse trouble. I was looking and couldnt find a HP hetalia crossover where the 2p's whent to Hogwarts so I'm making my own and if there is a nother PLEASE tell me I would love to read it and will be M later
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my imagination

~2p~

"Please"

"no"

"PLEASE"

"no"

"but Arther"

"no Oliver"

"PLEASE will be good I know you'll miss me but I really wanna PLEASEEEEEEEE"

Puppy dog eyes

"… UGH FINE BUT YOU HAVE TO PROTECT THE SCHOOL."

"YAY LOVE YOU ARTY I'M GONNA GO TELL THE OTHERS"

~2p~

So that's the prologue of my story and the 2p's and there 1p's are on good terms so ya.


	2. note

KK so for some of my story's I'm putting some up on my quotev account but I will still update just faster on quotev


	3. Chapter 2

the 2p's will be the human names but 2p England who is Oliver and the 1p's are just the nation names.

~2p~

"So tell me why we are here again" asked Francis

currently Francis, Oliver, Matthew, Alfred, and Feliciano all sat in a cramped compartment on the Hogwarts express having all been dragged there by Oliver for some reason unknown to the others.

"Well were going to Hogwarts of course silly~." was Oliver's only answer

"Yes but for what reason?" asked Feli "and why am I here?"

Oliver looked at the others his big to happy smile in place like always but with a hint of mischief.

"Well were going go teach of course and your here Feli cuz you were the only other person not busy ~" Oliver stated big smile getting even bigger.

~2p~

I know it's a short update but I got nothing for now.

Sorry


	4. Chapter 3

After the initial complaining and trying to get out of going to Hogwarts all of which Oliver just brushed off with a grin and a bit of pink mixing with his bright blue eyes everyone settled down into a content silence.

10 minutes into their journey there was a knock on the door of their compartment where three kids in robes stood.

None of the 2nd players were surprised by their arrival so only Oliver looked up at the knock.

"Excuse me is there any room left here there's nowhere else to sit in the whole train." asked the brown curly haired girl.

Oliver stood up in such joy you'd think he was a candy addict in Candyland and smiled a huge smile at the 3 kids.

"Oh there's plenty of room left sit sit" Oliver was nearly jumping up and down in excitement at this point at the prospect of new people while the others in the compartment stared at him like he just did the worst thing in the world.

As the three kids got settled they finally took a look at the other people in the car instead of just the overly happy kind of creepy man in pink who was still smiling.

The other guys in the cart looked the exact opposite of the smiling man.

"Hi my name's Oliver Kirkland the guy sitting next to me is Francis, the two with the sunglasses are Matthew the blond and Alfred the brown haired, and lastly there's Feliciano the guy with the reddish brown hair!"

At each of their names each guy looked at Oliver with hate except maybe Alfred and Matthew because of their sunglasses.

The brown haired girl seemed oblivious to the glares and smiled and Oliver while her companions huddled a bit together.

"I'm Hermione the red heads Ron and that's Harry Potter"

~HETALIAXHP~

YAY I updated and I will update soon to because its SUMMER BREAK


	5. Chapter 4

~2p~

Harry's POV

We had to be late for the train and all the compartments where full.

Just great.

After a while we found a compartment with 5 teachers is my best guess because there's no way they could be students.

The looked to be in their late teens or early twenty's.

There was something off about these guys; they didn't feel right like they gave off an aura of danger and something worse.

I wanted to get us out of there but then Hermione had to go and ask them if we could sit there.

All the guys in the group wore dark clothes or just gave off the aura but one off them and he seemed the scariest.

He pretty much bounced out of his seat and that's when I noticed all the pink he was wearing.

He then introduced himself and the others in the compartment as Oliver, Francois, Matt, Al, and Lucian.

Oliver was the scariest of them all though he looked like he wanted to eat us or kill us same thing.

Hermione then introduced us to them and at my name all eyes in the compartment flickered to me in recognition then away.

After that Oliver ushered us into seats and that was that.


End file.
